


Confined

by spickandspock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Implied Self-Harm, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like being in a straightjacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined

It's like being in a straightjacket. Always confined. Different confinements, however, restrains that vary.

Happy is by fair the worst of them; it's so tiresome to be bound in, to struggle inside the encasement. Studies show that just giving up and letting it happen is best.

Okay is a cruel garment, winding around and entrapping, squeezing as it binds, leaving the wearer breathless. Okay is sneaky as well, slipping into the mind, clever enough to fool it, just for a little bit. That's why it's so cruel; when Okay is taken off and hung with Happy, the trick vanishes.

There are others, many of them, just waiting for the turn they'll undoubtedly have. The good thing about straightjackets, though, is that between a blade and the straightjacket, the blade always in.

They make damn good nooses too.


End file.
